


浑浊酒神 Cloudy Dionysus

by JenLancet



Category: super-vocal；声入人心
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenLancet/pseuds/JenLancet
Summary: 再小的欲望也不会羞于启齿，再少的痛苦也能脱口而出。
Relationships: 郑云龙/阿云嘎
Kudos: 52





	浑浊酒神 Cloudy Dionysus

浑浊酒神 

“摇滚巨星胖点怎么了。”

平安夜当天下午4点，还没营业酒吧里静得出奇，隔着玻璃传进来的空调外机响声占据了郑云龙大半的注意力，他注意椅子整齐摞在桌上，窗户上把手上敷衍得缠了几圈红绿彩带。

老板王晰坐在吧台前高脚凳上给今晚来兼职的郑云龙画眼影，顺便宽慰几句。因为不爱运动，不得不在演出服里穿打底衫，他倒不介意加个打底，昨天下了雨，又潮又冷。

王晰之前一直在做文艺工作，什么都尝试过，后来有天实在是烦了全国各地跑，拿着积蓄在舞蹈学院旁边开了酒吧。他自己是不肯唱的，但是什么乱七八糟的人都雇，这才让搞乐队的刘令飞一头撞进来找到暂时过渡的场地，本来是在酒吧兼职当服务生的郑云龙，会在他得去外地面试的时候顶上。

衣服和化妆品都是刘令飞给他找的，摇滚巨星，即使是还没被发现的摇滚巨星也没穿羽绒服唱歌的，刘令飞一忍再忍，一再退步，逼不得已给他找了一件骚粉绒毛外套。

吃腻了食堂，无所事事男大学生郑云龙就经常提前给自己下课，趁开店前来蹭饭。经常能看见王晰在后厨叼着烟炸红薯条，郑云龙皱着眉头说自己再也不吃了，还要去卫生局举报。

卫生局的人自己也吃啊。

不干不净吃了没病已经哄不了这个年纪的小孩儿了，王晰可能是仗着年纪大点，什么狗屁胡话在大学生面前低着嗓子一通说教都格外有道理，“龙儿，他们自己也抽烟啊，早飘上晚飘上都会飘上，不知道心里还舒服些，喝啤酒吃红薯条，欺骗套餐一条龙。”

后厨旁边清出的一个小隔间是他们的临时更衣室，郑云龙打算先去补个觉，今天肯定会闹到很晚。

推开门的时候他没想到里面有人。

化妆镜上的灯泡零零散散亮了一小半，看见红色绒布里剥出瘦削又雪白的一张背，眼前的这个人明显听到了响动，睁大了眼睛回头看他。

头发是乱的，眼影像泪水，微张的嘴上口红晕得朦朦胧胧，郑云龙大脑即刻宕机，连自己四级过没过都想不起来。

外国妹妹哑着嗓子开口，“你怎么不敲门呀。”

郑云龙指指桌上自己昨天没拿走的指甲油，又伸出自己的手指，说，这是我的化妆间。  
王晰根本没说过这话。  
王晰也没告诉他化妆间里会出现一个乱七八糟的美女，还是男的。

两个人眼妆都化得一塌糊涂，大眼瞪大眼看了许久。

阿云嘎背后的拉链还没拉上，一只手拽着衣服，脸红得一塌糊涂，说，你能不能先去厕所换呀。

“脏。”

阿云嘎也爱干净，也不愿意去厕所换。

背对背换好衣服后，郑云龙看着面前的男孩儿说，“我请你喝酒好吗？”

阿云嘎笑了，说，“我不是女孩儿。”

郑云龙点点头，说，“我知道。”

阿云嘎看他一本正经，自己又慌了，半天想不起来名词，黑白分明的眼睛左右流动，略带抱歉地说，“哎呀，我不搞那个。”

郑云龙又点点头。

阿云嘎只当面前的男孩被自己迷住了，这种情况倒也不少见。

聊了几句，弄清楚了他的年纪，又知道他是大学生以后，阿云嘎就彻底放松下来，笑眯眯地说，“我借用了你的化妆间，就我来请你吧，你还没会赚钱呢。”

两份工资换来一首合唱，还有装点合唱十秒钟的手拉手跳舞，倒是其他客人一涌而上在台上扭得痛快。王晰手里拿着调酒壶，挤不进面对面坐在吧台的两人眼里，内心双手合十，今日积德打卡。

阿云嘎是内蒙来的，喝酒上脸不上头，几杯酒下肚后发现面前的确是个没啥坏心的大男孩。

看他上了脸就不要酒了，问他，“你今天为什么哭啊？”

阿云嘎告诉他，本来确定的演出被放鸽子了，装着衣服和鞋子的包也丢了，他只能踩着高跟鞋一路走过来，汗水把提前画好的妆搞得一塌糊涂，他看着镜子里的样子就哭了。

此刻酒吧装满了各种声音，阿云嘎看郑云龙还是一脸疑惑地样子，凑到他耳边放大音量说，

“没忍住呗。”

室内实在太吵，有一搭没一搭的聊天转移到室外。

阿云嘎还踩着晚上跳舞用的高跟鞋，细长的腿把他支在门口的一摊污水里。眼皮上还挂着没被泪水和汗带走的亮片，粉底早就蹭掉了大半，盖不住皮肤蒸腾出来的红色，像个闪闪发光的礼物。“太晚了，我送你回去。”

他不怕冷，踩着高跟鞋比在寒风里缩成一团的郑云龙还要高上一点。在深夜里，歪着身子去看隔壁便利店挂在墙上的钟，然后善解人意地笑，“你送我你就赶不上宵禁啦。”

郑云龙想把身上的外套脱给他，阿云嘎看他发着抖逞强，更想发笑，伸出手帮他把衣服紧紧，今天是圣诞节，他凑上去，说，“我叫Angel。”

郑云龙才不想信这是假名，他就是。

一紧张，愚蠢艺名已到嘴边，说，“我叫Stacee。”

阿云嘎笑起来，郑云龙凑上去吻他，紧紧抱在怀里的时候他也没有挣扎，顺从地抱着他的脖子。吻完了，周围的灯光才从光点慢慢聚焦成实物，圣诞饰物一直要挂到一月底，各个店家才会被不合时宜催着起身摘下它们。

郑云龙好久之后才知道，这是阿云嘎的初吻，还有第二天他就感冒了。

再见已经是一年多以后，班级聚餐被他们那个让人记不清是姓张还是姓刘的班长安排在王晰的酒吧，因为靠学校够近，拖醉鬼回去比较方便。

郑云龙忙于不挂科，有小半年没来，打算去吧台拿饮品顺便找王晰叙旧的时候一眼就看见了他，很奇怪，阿云嘎背对着他。而他和阿云嘎分享过的那几个小时里，阿云嘎被堆在圣诞裙子里和乱七八糟的妆容里，但是他就是一眼认出了他。

心中出现第一个念头是，他比之前瘦了。

是真的瘦了，整个人被裹在白衬衫里，下摆没有塞进裤子，空荡荡地透出腰线。

王晰在柜台前一边调酒一边和阿云嘎聊天，郑云龙在他们身后一米，在人声鼎沸的酒吧里定住了。

还是王晰抬眼注意到了他，盯着他看，阿云嘎意识到了什么顺着王晰目光看过来，看着面前的大男孩疑惑了两秒钟。

“他不记得我了啊。”

郑云龙开始犯怯，对面的阿云嘎显然找到了回忆，嘴巴顺从心意，流畅地遮住兔牙，舒展开一个真心实意的笑容，他笑的时候眼睛会眯起来。

“你还好吗。” 郑云龙只想问他这个。

“你呢，告诉哥哥，你有好好上学吗？”  
重逢是高兴事，应该喝酒，阿云嘎酒量远不如郑云龙，来回几轮之后没有特别醉，但是汉语已经在嘴里打绊子，回头去看王晰，说，“你不准笑！”

王晰:哈哈哈。

后来阿云嘎汉语突飞猛进，王晰酸溜溜说他没心，和人家大龙谈恋爱就是为了学汉语，又企图摆出收留了阿云嘎两个月的事实，在证明自己共建汉语角上也加过一块砖。

“那不一样。”阿云嘎摆摆手，“我听你说是凿壁偷光，我听大龙说是伉俪情深。”  
搞王晰十分无语，晚上他什么都没吃，实在呕不出来。

郑云龙手里塞着阿云嘎的车钥匙，拖着他回了自己的宿舍。

喝醉的人怎么这么沉，好像阿云嘎把自己藏着的重量一股脑都洒了出来，倚在郑云龙身上。

宿舍里没有鼾声如雷，郑云龙心跳飞快，大川不在，他们俩安全了。

刚刚问了还没反应的人好像是酒醒了，听着他的心跳问他，“要做吗？”

要。  
当然要。

只是两个人依次在黑暗里爬上宿舍床的场景有些好笑。

郑云龙腻在他身上吻个不停，舌头都麻了，企图从尝到除了酒味之外的味道。

“先做吧。”阿云嘎亲亲他的耳朵。

想着大概是第一次，也没有润滑剂和套子。年长两岁阿云嘎死活不肯让郑云龙来，酒量对决的失意全倒进酒桶里发酵成他操郑云龙屁股时候的骚话，“好软，好喜欢大龙。”

郑云龙的前面被阿云嘎的左手握着，这人还是有点醉的，老记不起要这边摸一摸，但郑云龙听着他口齿不清地在自己耳边说胡话，就能红着脸在他无动作的手里变硬。

“啊，胡说，你才软。”郑云龙随着他挺进的动作吃得更深些。

阿云嘎像个小孩，也不管，手就这么放开，让郑云龙的性器在空气里硬着，去捏他屁股上的肉，反复解释，“我说的是屁股，是屁股啊。”

高潮的时候，阿云嘎一口咬上郑云龙的后颈，对方喊痛的时候才会回过神，想起来这不是自己的自渎。懊恼地去吻郑云龙那块汗津津的皮肤，给他道歉，性爱的地点没选好，宿舍总是提醒着阿云嘎，郑云龙还是个学生，还是个小孩。

“痛吗？宝宝，咬疼你没有。”

困，但是睡不着，还有一场可聊可不聊的天。被子里谁也不肯抱谁，宿舍里的硬板床只有这么大。

怕冷的郑云龙先侧过身凑上去，从背后抱住他，问他，“你今天高兴吗？”

当然是高兴的，因为他今天为了好事喝酒，他太久没有为好事喝过酒了。

阿云嘎没把郑云龙当做性爱对象，也不想和他倒苦水。老老实实把去年一年的事给说了，总之现在的身体是没办法继续跳舞了，他也没想回内蒙去，打算试着做些生意。

郑云龙知道他真名的时间不久，这会儿疑惑非常，“那别人是不是得叫你阿总？”  
话刚说完自己都被逗乐，阿云嘎和他待在一起总是莫名其妙开始大笑，笑完才纠正他，”什么阿总，我是陈总。“

郑云龙自己身上一个牙印还没消，他又把阿云嘎抱得更紧了些，往他肩上的已经愈合的伤口呼气。

“不疼了，早就不疼了。”

但是由于当时阿云嘎消极处理，还是留下了一块疤，这块疤和演出事故带给他的其他损伤相比，真的不值一提，但是这一年里，它就在阿云嘎看不见的后肩生了根，怎么都不愿意褪去。

舍友王建新带着宿醉的头痛，以及酒精催生的一百条人生感悟准备上网发表，坐起来的时候，隔着蚊帐，模模糊糊看见郑云龙抱着一个人在睡觉这个震撼画面导致他忘记其中九十九条。

刷完牙回来还是不敢往上看，嘴里念念有词，如果食堂的牛肉馅的包子卖完了他就确认这真的是个梦。

阿云嘎在学校公休的下午会来学校找郑云龙玩，在宿舍门口逗几分钟流浪猫，等他缩手缩脚地跑出来，他极畏寒，不像个年轻人。

拥抱过了，要把他的手塞进脖子里捂暖和了才放进自己口袋里，暖和起来的郑云龙会握住他的，包起来，摸到冰凉的金属会拎着阿云嘎的手拿出来看他才买的奇奇怪怪的戒指。

到了大四，郑云龙干脆请了实习假搬进了阿云嘎在附近租的小公寓里，阿云嘎生意略有起色，就是太忙。  
没课的郑云龙在家天天鼓捣着给他做菜炖汤，家里要给他寄东西，他说不经常在学校不方便，给了新地址说是朋友家，海鲜面食一股脑塞进不大的冰箱。

切萝卜，炖羊排，辣炒海鲜。  
郑云龙收拾完家里就开始写儿童文学，顺带整理自己的食谱。 阿云嘎看过郑云龙写的小羊梦境，也看过食谱，搞得阿云嘎听得直皱眉，问郑云龙能不能换个笔名做事，小孩看完会有心理阴影。

同居的事被家里撞破只是时间问题。

郑云龙妈妈提着吃的来按门铃，阿云嘎出差去了，开门的是围着粉色围裙的郑云龙。

知晓了儿子天天跑去别的男孩家煮饭这个事实，郑云龙妈妈忍不住想骂他，话却说不出口。

气得只得在这个家里转了一圈，小了一点，将来有小孩肯定是不够住的，却真有一点家的样子。墙上贴的合影她沉默着一张一张看，郑云龙前几次嘱咐他寄过来的小时候的照片，被修剪出轮廓和另外一张不太清晰的小孩照片凑在一起，笑嘻嘻的是她儿子，另一个看不出开心的想必就是另外一个孩子。

“妈妈，他受了好多的苦。”

从小到大，郑云龙老师写给他的评语妈妈都一一读过，没有人提过善良，善良是太容易被忽略的特质，但又是如此珍贵，热烘烘地长在郑云龙的身体里。

“他长大的过程里都没有人好好教他讲话，可能又不太幸运的是我出现得晚了那么几分钟，但是他愿意和我说的。我不要离开他。就算是更别扭一点的阿云嘎。我肯定要和他在一起的。”

阿云嘎睡觉不安稳，做噩梦醒了，喜欢坐起来，牵动被子带起的冷气让郑云龙也模模糊糊地醒，几点了，四点了，郑云龙向他敞开怀抱，脚踩着木地板好冰，他又钻回被窝里去。

好疼，想吃甜的，轻一些。  
再小的欲望也不会羞于启齿，再少的痛苦也能脱口而出。

“以后再说，妈妈不是说分开，就是以后有小孩起码要换个大些的地方。”

“妈，他这也生不了啊。”  
刚消下去的气瞬间又被亲儿子点燃，郑云龙妈妈拿杂志敲他，“领养不行吗？辛辛苦苦在外面工作，你给我少折腾人家。”

阿云嘎走得时候说是能赶上回来吃晚饭，郑云龙想着带着妈妈和他出去吃，就发短信和他说妈妈来了，晚上回来一起去小区门口餐厅吃饭。

过了一个小时，郑云龙才收到他的回复，本来打算推掉的酒局又得去了，他说替我和阿姨说对不起。郑云龙的妈妈说来日方长，这次不凑巧，她就先走了，下次再来见……话说了一半在称呼上犯了难，郑云龙一双大眼笑得只剩两道弯，叫小嘎，妈妈叫他小嘎就行。

还是过于亲密，折中叫了嘎子，下次见了面再说。

晚上回来的时候郑云龙给他开门，家里没有开灯，走道上的窗应该是被对门邻居拉开了，这会儿呼呼刮着狂风，把阿云嘎的头发吹得更糟，“我赶上宵禁了吗。”

背着光，阿云嘎不觉得冷，眼睛烧得慌，风隔着衣服快要把身上的热汗都吹干。

郑云龙压根没带手表，装模作样地抬起手凑到眼睛底下，然后抬眼看他，伸出另一只手的食指，“还有一分钟。”

眼睛好亮，多远的灯都映在里面。

“现在就想亲。”

阿云嘎左脚踩右脚地甩掉鞋子袜子，明早起来才会懊悔心疼小羊皮。

这才是真的喝得有点多，光脚踩在他拖鞋上接完吻，伸出手要和他对拳头，郑云龙手指轻轻包裹着这个吓不着人小拳头，眼睛无辜地看着他，这回不是逗他也不是恶作剧。  
“大龙，大龙，我到家了吗。”

郑云龙把他塞在西裤里的衬衫拽出来，手伸进去的时候摸到濡湿的布料，问他怎么出这么多汗啊。

阿云嘎不是做电梯上来的，是一层一层爬上来的。

“回来的时候看到电梯坏了呀。”幸好你在家。这句话阿云嘎没说出来，莫名其妙，郑云龙百分百可能在家，他却莫名冒出这个念头，就算今天电梯坏了，也没有关系。

眼泪淌到脖颈里和郑云龙的汗混成一团，蹭到床单上，消散在房间里，是留香时效不长的香水。

阿云嘎酒气和热气一股脑往他耳边吹，往他身上瘫，想抱你，想操你，整个晚上在酒席上都在想这个。

郑云龙哄他，“宝宝，你喝了多酒，你现在硬不起来，明天你来可以吗。”

阿云嘎平时不怎么流泪，现在多是难受的，泪水涟涟地说，“你摸摸，你摸摸我就硬了。”

本来想把阿云嘎送到房间去，但是他不肯，一味撒娇犯浑粘着他。只能先抱着放到料理台上，阿云嘎还是没重特别多，郑云龙不喂他就往像张风筝往零疯狂地飘，要紧紧抓着才能拽住他。

问他，“嘎子坐得住吗？”

阿云嘎点点头，很乖地坐在料理台上看他煮醒酒汤，只开了厨房这里的一盏顶灯，但是阿云嘎的心都要被灯光淹没了，双脚又没有踩上地面，像悬浮舞台半空看他。

郑云龙把小锅放进冰水里快速降温，把醒酒汤像睡前的温牛奶一样给他装进杯子里。

做了甜口的，不用怎么哄就会喝。  
阿云嘎喝的时候，双手抓都抓不稳，郑云龙托着杯底控制着，怕他呛到自己。

真正躺到床上的时候，阿云嘎的胃里沉甸甸暖融融的，实在不是一个要做爱的状态，他生气又没力气，拉开了裤子拉链，只能在郑云龙给他脱鞋的时候，无力地踢动了一下小腿，郑云龙安慰他，“做的，嘎子，今晚还做的。”

半勃的阴茎在郑云龙嘴里慢慢变硬。

一只手和他十指相握，阿云嘎还记得要操他这回事，感觉要射的时候就不安稳，挣扎着要出来，郑云龙像他在做噩梦那样安抚他，但是嘴里塞得满满无法说出话来。

阿云嘎的脑子彻底被煮成一摊浆糊，咕嘟咕嘟地，高潮的时候开水壶尖叫起来。

郑云龙去简单漱了口，一分钟来回，像不愿意在洗漱上浪费时间的大学生，他说，“睡吧，嘎子。”  
听到噼里啪啦地听到有人鼓掌，郑云龙关了灯，好像拉了舞台幕布，把掌声都隔远了。阿云嘎脑子里那根筋绷的弦才放松下来，在他怀里睡着了。 

自己喝第一杯酒的时候在蒙古包里，旁边的年长的亲人语速缓和，安慰着小辈首次尝到发酵汁水的慌乱，速度慢下来，心胀开来，只能模模糊糊听到熟悉的声音说，喝了酒好睡觉。

早上醒来的时候还是操了，阿云嘎耍赖说他没准备，郑云龙长手长腿先把人控制住，合理协商，“不操进去，你把腿夹紧。”

叫起来的时候就不别扭了，阿云嘎注意力涣散，随便他摆弄，腰上撞着抽插，一双大手忙着揉弄他的胸口，整个大腿根部被操得酸痛。

“比之前大点，阿云嘎你是不是骗我，你是女孩子。”

“你不准说我是女孩子，你才是女孩子。少放屁，是我自己练的胸肌。”

没有任何营养的拌嘴穿插着整个性爱，又想讲话又想做爱，郑云龙射在他粘腻腿间，拔出来一点，又弓着腰埋进去，阿云嘎也乖乖夹着大腿，嘴里情话不断，陪他享受这余韵。

郑云龙慢条斯理地帮他摸，这时候说一千遍我好爱你，几分钟后他也攀上高潮，射在郑云龙手指逢间。

他亲亲阿云嘎肩上那道疤，感觉消了一点。  
阿云嘎不必知道这魔法。

两个人在王晰店里的失物招领盒里还找到了被搁在化妆台上没人管的那瓶指甲油。

在床上闹完后，被哄着自己骑了一回射了两回的郑云龙躺在床单上喘气，此刻只能随便神奇小嘎摆弄。“我涂指甲油不好看，给你涂好不好呀，大龙~” 

两句老公一喊郑云龙就算了算了，想着自己也就最多出去买个菜，让阿云嘎开心一下挺值的。

“这位朋友，你能不能穿上内裤再给我做美甲。”

王晰的酒吧本来就提供简单小食，最近菜单新增新疆大盘鸡，因为点单人数众多变成了消费点评网站上本店推荐榜第一名。

餐饮业真的不好做，王晰和提着购物篮的郑云龙在清晨的菜场相遇，挑小番茄的时候很难不注意到郑云龙乌漆嘛黑的十个指甲盖。

快乐来得如此容易，王晰眼睛都笑没，一边和郑云龙交流菜价一边快活打字。

“摇滚巨星买菜，阿云嘎你害人不浅。”  
“大盘鸡西施，王晰你金屋藏娇。”

对的什么狗屁东西，王晰气得食指一划，把阿云嘎聊天栏给删了。

在酒吧做大盘鸡的是个漂亮男孩，高杨。他的来历阿云嘎也不清楚，第一次见到他的时候，他低着头在王晰旁边擦杯子，帮忙切些水果，给王晰换案板抹布什么。

有一次阴天，阿云嘎顺路给王晰送郑云龙烤的红薯派，看见高杨站在门口，行李箱立在旁边，手里是王晰塞给他的钱。

雨开始合情合理地往下浇。

发完短信给郑云龙的阿云嘎没明白这是个不太需要他的场合，站在雨棚底下下意识地去打圆场，外面淅淅沥沥地下着小雨，男孩子的头发很快就湿了，高杨略抱歉地看着阿云嘎，也不打算说王晰要赶他走的原因。

三个人，不，是阿云嘎一个人僵持在这里，好在郑云龙很快带着伞来救他，他钻进郑云龙伞里，抬头求救，郑云龙怕冷，穿着厚厚的外套，把阿云嘎揽得紧紧的，说，“晰哥，今天先回去了，明天再来吃大盘鸡。”

王晰点点头，终于看了一眼外面的雨，把烟头按灭在桌上。

阿云嘎从伞下喊高杨，小高，快进去吧，年轻人低着头，看不出什么，手已经冻得通红，提着行李箱进去了。

别人都叫小高，王晰叫他小高杨。

最近酒吧风景线是那个附近高中的学生，日日过来趴在吧台上写作业，阿云嘎喜欢去揉那孩子的头发，吓唬他这么学习眼睛要瞎的。

孩子名字是四个字，认认真真给热心大哥阿云嘎解释过每个字的意思，不止一遍。  
写完作业，正正经经叫几声高杨名字，给他上一瓶冰汽水。

安分了几天的阿云嘎那天喝了一杯酒就飞快回家。

“大龙，我要献爱心！”

“有个山区的小孩，黑黢黢的，但是挺，俊美。”  
“你别吃醋哈，最俊美的是我们家大龙。”阿云嘎努力回忆是不是环境太黑，“就可怜，我们给孩子买个台灯吧。”

“黄子弘凡？”郑云龙拿着包好的台灯盒子瞪着眼睛看他，“阿云嘎你满嘴胡话又驴我，你确定这名字是贫困山区小孩？”  
阿云嘎手一摊，委屈得要死，小孩呀！是小孩呀！反正他要写作业啊！  
家里没有贺卡，郑云龙在明黄色的记事贴上一笔一画地写上：“送给黄子弘凡小朋友，祝你天天进步。”

阿云嘎把空的记事贴贴在郑云龙头上，他本来是没有笑的，但是郑云龙没躲，大大的五官挤出甜来，真怀疑他做小蛋糕是不是笑笑就够了。

王晰的酒吧关得突然。

那天阿云嘎，高杨，黄子弘凡，一群眼影漂亮的红男绿女，全都蹲在无情关闭的酒吧门口抽烟，面无表情搞得烟雾绕缭，像在搞烧烤摊艺术行为，站在还没下山的太阳光辉里的路人频频侧目，想，这群人怎么没喝就醉啊。

“心里的花，我想要带你回家。”有人哑着嗓子喊了一句。

一堆人蹦迪蹦出感情，也不管记不记得老板王晰到底长啥样，摇头晃脑你追我赶开始夜间马拉松，几买空了下个路口花店，连贴着福字的盆栽万年青都没能幸免，提着一路狂奔然后一股脑地堆在上着锁的门口。

跟着悲伤的阿云嘎这才想起来他这不是有微信嘛，打开闪光灯咔嚓一下发给王晰，效果十分惊悚，王晰无语，“我又没死，阿云嘎你鼓捣什么祭奠仪式呢。”

“你心里花死了。”

王晰无语， 他看阿云嘎心里的花半死不活的，整天就他妈的靠郑云龙舌吻那点唾沫星子活着。

“没缘，勿念，再瞎几把装诗人就拉黑了啊。”

隔着对话框看出来王晰心情不太好的样子，阿云嘎及时闭嘴，退出了聊天。

凌晨因为气温断崖式下降，穿得不多的众人纷纷互相告辞回去早睡养生。  
太阳升起来的时候，高杨才回了神，发现自己旁边还蹲着个小孩，坐在自己书包上垂头耷眼，哈欠连天。

脚麻得厉害，眼泪在高杨眼睛里打转，他努力控制住自己的脚，在地上踩了几下以便恢复知觉。

“心里的花，我想要带你回家。”小孩也站起来，突然抬头延迟吼了这么一句，扰民程度足以吵醒两条街外菜场里还没睡醒的鸡。

他冻过头了，看着出租告示和门锁，转过头却不看着黄子弘凡，说，“我没家，你赶快回家写作业。”

好人高杨最终还是提着装满作业但一本没写的书包，把送黄子弘凡送到了学校门口，好多家长也在没有完全亮起来的天色里带着孩子来了。高杨拍拍他书包和他告别。

“你考上大学再说。好吗？”

店铺两个星期后被高杨重新租下来，改头换面变成了新疆菜馆。

黄子弘凡大学里的假期都在这里打工，有的时候高杨接到线索，他也不多讲，替他看店，随他天南海北地走，再等他风尘仆仆地回来。

阿云嘎带着郑云龙趁高杨不在的时候，去问过黄子弘凡，年轻人倒是很无所谓，“我想得不多，就先这么过。”

“我认识你的时候，你也才上大学唉。”阿云嘎感叹，一个穿雪地靴唱摇滚的傻子。

“嘎子，你有考虑过上大学吗？”  
阿云嘎不知道为什么他突然没头没脑问了这句话，看着他，点了点头。“跳舞吧，我又想跳舞又想唱歌。”

“但是我比你大唉，我们只能做师兄弟做不了同班同学。”

郑云龙写儿童文学的时候有段时间总是睡不着，他没办法随便写出一个故事交差，总觉得辜负了故事里的小羊。

一开始阿云嘎会开口问，绕着郑云龙前后打转，用不是这个时间线里叫他起床的耐心去哄他入睡。  
后来他干脆在郑云龙旁边的沙发睡，郑云龙笔下的小羊深夜里就突然跑起来。

郑云龙打横把他抱起来，挪窝去卧室，顺便掂掂重量。

“胡说八道。”阿云嘎带着黑眼圈和深夜起床气骂他，“只能比现在好，就算不好我们也会把它变好。”

郑云龙躺在阿云嘎边上，淌着眼泪做了一个假装抽烟的动作，手指的指腹贴着嘴唇，然后伸出去，贴在阿云嘎的嘴唇上，阿云嘎拽住他的手，嘟起嘴唇吻了一口。

郑云龙任由他扯着，他说，“我哪儿也不去。”

阿云嘎知道郑云龙也做噩梦，像小孩，皱着眉头扭动，浑身都在抗拒，奶声奶气地说，好高。出了一头汗，脸颊泛红，热的。

不知道梦见什么了，阿云嘎低头哄他，又不知道怎么做，他努力在脑海中搜寻他能学习的范本，额吉，额吉好像是轻轻拍过他。

别怕，他有些笨拙地去拍拍大龙，郑云龙手指纤细虚虚拽着枕套，嘴巴委屈，有这么可爱啊。他又去亲郑云龙，亲完还要再亲，搞得两个人的嘴唇都湿漉漉的。

嘴里冒出小时候听过的小调，郑云龙真的渐渐平静下来，发出均匀的呼吸声，像小火炖锅持续从孔中冒出的水汽，阿云嘎没忍住又亲了好几下。

亲着亲着，居然就睡着了，醒的时候也不记得做没做梦，就算做了，也忘掉了。

就记得郑云龙昨天答应他，早餐给他做煎饼。

醒过来的时候鼻子还没通气，闷声闷气得说，煎饼，郑云龙拍拍他，再睡五分钟，煎饼很快的。

可能这个版本真的是不够好，阿云嘎今天依旧是西装陈总，他俯身下来的时候，肩胛骨把西装撑得紧紧的。

他说，“那天也没有下雪，我们站在脏兮兮的积水旁边接了吻。”

郑云龙把糖粉往他的那份煎饼上筛，说给你补上了，比下雪还要甜。

END


End file.
